just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Dance 3
Just Dance 3 is the third game in the Just Dance series. It was released for the Wii and Xbox 360 on October 2011 (7 for North America and 11 for Australia and Europe) and for the Playstation 3 on December 2011. (6 for North America, 8 for Australia, and 9 for Europe) A few more editions of the game were also released; one being a Best Buy Edition released in the North America that includes two new songs, another being a Special Edition released in Europe and Australia that included those same songs, and the last one being a Target/Zellers edition released in North America which featured two songs that are new and different from the other versions. Overview Just Dance 3 has players following coaches' movements for points, and the player who earns the most points wins. The game is splits into two tabs: Just Dance and Just Sweat, with Just Dance being the standard mode for competition and Just Sweat being the workout mode for fitness. Playing through songs earns Mojo, and the Mojo is filled up in a gauge that when filled, unlocks a new piece of content for the game, ranging from alternate dances to modes. One of the types of unlockable content Mojo provides are Mashups, a mixture of dancers combined to form one dance. Both modes have three separate tabs within them, separating them into the songs available, playlists, which include the uninterrupted Shuffle options for full and shortened routines, and the unlockable playable gifts when filling up the gauge. The Xbox 360 includes a Just Create mode. In Just Create, players could make their own choreographies to songs in the game and, if available, could send them out to the world for others to download and play them. A smaller mode is included in Just Create that allows players to mix their own moves into premade routines. Songs (PS3) = Exclusive on the PlayStation 3 version (TZ) = Target/Zellers Exclusive (BB) = Best Buy Exclusive (PAL) = PAL Exclusive Unlockables Mashups (S) - Sweat Mashup (U) - Unlocked via Ubisoft Club on Xbox 360 only. Downloadable Content (DLC) Prices vary depending on where the player is Beta Elements See Just Dance 3/Beta Elements to see the unreleased or modified content for this game. Gallery More images can be seen at Just Dance 3/Gallery JustDance3PromotionalImage2.PNG JustDance3CoverPAL.PNG|PAL Cover Trivia *The original release date in the NTSC region was October 11, 2011. This was pushed forward to October 9, 2011. *This would be the last game in the series for a while to be released first in the NTSC (North America) region. The next time this would happen would be in Just Dance 2015. *This game has the most DLC, despite most of them being tracks from previous games. *This game has the most "Editions" aside from the regular game: a Best Buy Edition, a Special Edition, a Target Edition, and a Zellers Edition, though the latter two have the same content with different titles. *Playlists are introduced in this game, and they are the only game in the main series to not be customizable. *In the Xbox 360 version, there is an option to choose either an "Easy" or "Medium" difficulty. The Easy difficulty would only track the top half of the body while the Medium difficulty would track all of the body. *The Xbox 360 has graphics that differ from the other versions. The Gold Move effect is also different (It only appears after the move and if the move was done correctly.) *Some of the poses for the songs are different between the Xbox 360 and the other versions. Examples of this include Price Tag and Tightrope (Solo Version). Category:Videogames in the series